The Mother of the Brat
by ZukoWithHair
Summary: When former Lt. Jee finds out about the little promise Aang made to Zuko, he decides its about time he saw his former commander again. Of corse he just has to run into Ursa before Zuko... amazingly, not a sappy romance!


**AN: Hi guys! So this is my first published fanfic! Go me! So this is just a little Jeeko-ish thing that has been bouncing around in my head for a while. So I was thinking, what would happen if Jee found out about the little promise Aang made to Zuko? What if he found out during ****_The Rift_****, and decided he needed to pay Zuko a visit? What if he runs into Ursa when he gets there? What will he tell his former commander's mother? The idea was just begging to be written about! Please R&R. If you like it, please go to my profile. I have a short little information thingy up there that will tell you everything you need to know. Contrary to what I have posted there, my fics are not limited to Zuko. I just find it hard to write anyone else without making him or her seem OOC. Those reviews will be my main source of information. If I don't use an idea you post, don't feel bad. It probably just means I haven't seen it yet, or I'm just busy.**

DISCLAIMER: want to know a secret? I don't own Avatar.

Down by the capitol city harbor, two soldiers, no doubt employed at the palace, sat talking to each other about the Battle for Yu Dao, which took place almost four months ago now. By some random chance, one of the two men had been positioned outside the Fire Lord's quarters when the Lady Mai had stormed into her boyfriend's room demanding to know why The Avatar had made a promise to end Zuko's life, should he turn out like Ozai. They had begun a very loud argument that the man had been so lucky to here, since now he had plenty to gossip about with his drinking buddy. Little did the men know that someone else was listening to the whole thing?

Former Lt. Jee: A disgraced, unemployed, stalker. All right, what he was doing wasn't exactly_ stalking, _per say. He just wanted to make sure Zuko wasn't getting himself killed. After the war, Jee had taken to finding all the information about the Royal Pain he could find. So far, he had found quite a number of rather interesting facts:

1. The brat had joined the Avatar

2. The brat had a scar on his chest from getting shot full of lightning

3. The brat was not brooding about the scar

4. The brat had a girlfriend

5. The brat had almost gotten assassinated seven times

6. The brat still had anger issues

Yep, Jee's life had become a constant battle between wanting to pat the kid – er, _Fire Lord _on the head, and slapping him until his face was about even. But forcing a promise to get killed if he turned into the worst human being ever? Now _this_ was the last straw.

The next day, Jee found himself stomping through the palace gates in a very Zuko-like manor. He wanted answers, and he was going to get them. Getting in had been far too easy. He had just lied that he had been told to come to the palace on official business. It was similar to what he would tell General Iroh whenever Jee came out of Zuko's cabin on the ship from doing…things. The hard part would be finding Zuko. He wandered around for a little while admiring the artwork and riches the Palace had to offer. The whole place smelled of ash mixed with some kind of flower. Despite the size and room of the building, Jee couldn't help but feel oddly claustrophobic in the place. He just carried on like that for a little while, taking in the sights. That was until a voice alerted him of another's presence.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked. She was just short of Jee's height and had long raven hair. Her skin was fair and her eyes were fiery amber. The woman was dressed in a light pink and violet dress and had her hair bound up neatly. Red pain covered her lips that were placed in a sweet smile. With all that said, Jee couldn't help thinking he had seen this woman before. Maybe he was just imagining things. I took him a minuet to register that she had spoken to him.

"Oh, I'm, I was just, uh, I'm here to see uh, Fire Lord Zuko." Jee managed to get out. The woman studied him for a minuet, without a doubt wondering why in Agni's name some random pedestrian wanted an audience with the Fire Lord.

"Of coarse. I will tell you he is busy right now, but I can take you to him."

"Thank you, ma'am. I didn't catch you name?"

"Ursa." She said before walking briskly down the hall with Jee in tow. The gears began to turn in Jee's head. Ursa. Wait, _Lady Ursa_? Ozai's wife who disappeared almost nine years ago? _Zuko's Mother_?! Jee was speaking to the mother of the teenager he had- This as going to be interesting.

They sat down on a series of steps leading down to a courtyard. Zuko was running through a series of bending forms. Along with an older man who was presumably his instructor. How did Jee know it was the brat? Well, the scar was kind of hard to miss. So this was the o so important thing that could not be interrupted. The Royal Pain took his training more seriously than was probably healthy. All in all, Jee wasn't surprised.

"So," Ursa started, "how do you know my son?"

"I served under his command for two years and then some, ma'am."

"Oh. Was he a good commander?"

"Would you like me to tell you the truth, or just what you want to hear, ma'am?"

"Why would I not want the truth?" Jee considered this for a moment. Now was his chance to rat the kid out for every insult, every aggression, and every screaming fit, every-

"He was an excellent commander, ma'am." Okay. Where had _that_ come from? Maybe he should just go right along with this…

"That's good to hear. But tell me. What was he like at his worst?"

"A rabid fire spitting komodo rhino, ma'am." This comment sent Ursa into a crazed fit of laughter. It took Jee a moment to realize how completely ridiculous that must have sounded to the woman. She probably only new sweet Zuko, and fairly-aggravated-but-not-yet-anywhere-close-to setting-anything-on-fire-Zuko.

"Jee?" a perplexed voice called from a short distance. Standing there was the topic of discussion himself. He was dressed in loose training clothing, notably without a shirt. Short messy hair hung down in place of the now-gone ponytail. Overall, he looked older, and more mature. And _ashes_, he was _ripped_. He looked up at Jee with a sudden hunger in his eyes, seemingly unsure of what to say.

He suddenly spit out a very rushed, "Meet me in my room at nine." Before disappearing through the double doors leading inside, leaving a flustered Jee and rather confused Ursa behind.

**AN: So what do you guys think? Kind of rushed, I know, but publishable. Please review. I'll leave it to you guys to decide what Zuko wanted from Jee that night ;) **


End file.
